Talk:Through a Glass, Darkly/@comment-24784093-20150101173403
i'm dont know why, but i found some weird sub-text in the show. i dont think this sub-text is done on purpose. this sub-text is "if you are not popular or not atractive or not cool, you cant find love". i found four example for this subtext: 1) hanna. when she was "fat" (well... she had overweight. she wasnt that fat) she was unable to find love. she was in love with sean. she want to go with him to the party. but when alison said she will be there sean said he will be there too. in sean's mind: "alison will be there. she's hot of course im going. i dont cat about hefty hanna" and the caft is sean never was with hanna in the party. but when hanna lost weight and became popular five guys fall in love with her (sean, lucas, caleb, wren and travis). her personaliy was the same. she still the sweet and nice girl. but just when she became popular and atractive she could find love. 2) mona. she alwyas was pretty. but she was nerd. when she removed her glasses and she became popular. people begin to like her. she wasnt popular. when she became popular, she find friends and love. and she doenst change her style at all. most of her clothes in season 3B - 5A looks like "loser mona" clothes. she became so pupular that the victim's brother fall in love with her. of course: nerds cant find love. you dont want to die alone? just stop to be nerd. 3) lucas. lucas was a sweet and nice guy. he respect hanna. after hanna fall in love with caleb, locas didnt deny it. he respect hanna's choice and moved on and fall in love with other sudent. but it didnt work. in season 5 lucas isnt nerd anymore. she drinks alcohol (this is what cool guys do. not nerds) do parties in his home (because it is so obvious that just cool guys do). and when he became cool and bad boy a little, he lost his virginity (because nerds will die as a virgin). 4) mike. It's more based on speculation than fact. i think mike was a nerd a little in season 1 + 2. well... not compily nerd but he wasnt so populer and atractive like the other guys. he was cute. lets say he wasnt nerd and wasnt popular. he was neutral. i dont live in america, but when i see american movie with guy who dress like mike in season 1 + 2, he usually not popular. in season 4 mike grow up. His muscles developed and he became atractive. and his style changed. and lets talk about the lacrosse team. yes, he always was on the lacrosse team. but in season 1 + 2 (when he was neutral) its wasnt so important. we just knew he is on the important and thats it. in season 4 they emphasized this fact. every episode with mike the lacrosse team was mentioned. he went to pary. he organized party in his house. he became more cool and more popular. and mona fall in love with him. when he was just cute, he had a thing with hanna. becaus at this time, hefty hanna is the best thing that nerd mike can find. now, when he isnt nerd anymore, he can find love with popular girl like mona. i am not saing this subtext made by purpose. but a person who is a nerd a little, i find it disturbing a little. what? just becaus i am not popular like hanna or not atractive like mike i cant find love?